Hazbin Hotel The Musical
Hazbin Hotel is a musical based on the 2019 feature same name of the series with music by Gooseworx, lyrics by Parry Gripp. The show opened in the Los Angeles's Broadway on October 28, 2020, and is still running after more than 1,700 performances. Plot Act 1 Charlie is singing about how she believes she is some sort of failure as the countdown to the next extermination resets for another year, and the demons go about their business. Angel Dust exits a car after finishing up with his latest client. He tells them not to tell anyone he's hooking up with 'randos', only for the man to call him a slut. Angel Dust mocks him before going to purchase some drugs which are promptly stolen. In an airship above Angel, Sir Pentious starts demolishing territory as he attempts to conquer the turf with his Egg Bois. However, he is interrupted as Cherri Bomb throws a bomb into his ship and threatens him for starting a turf war with her. At the news station, Charlie and Vaggie prepare for Charlie's interview on her new hotel, with Vaggie telling Charlie is not to sing and expressing doubt on Charlie's plan. As Charlie approaches the reporter, Katie Killjoy, Katie makes it clear she did not want Charlie on the show and she's only there because another segment got canceled. The interview begins and Charlie explains that to fight overpopulation, she is opening a hotel to redeem guests to have them sent to Heaven. When the crowd is unimpressed, she bursts into song, which is mocked by everyone except Vaggie. As Katie taunts her for having faith in demons, Charlie retorts that Angel Dust, her only patron, has gone clean for two weeks. This is immediately interrupted by a report on the ongoing turf war between Cherri and Sir Pentious, stating that Angel has now joined the fray, much to Charlie's dismay. Angel aides Cherri in battling Sir Pentious, believing he will lose his reputation if he goes clean. He also states the only reason he went to the hotel was so he could stay rent-free. Angel makes a variety of sex jokes at Sir Pentious, all but one going over the snake demon's head as they fight. In the studio, Charlie, upset by Katie calls her a bitch, starting a fight between them. Act 2 Later, Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel ride back to the hotel. Vaggie is enraged by Angel's behavior, who is entirely unapologetic for his deeds. Charlie is saddened about the failure of the interview but attempts to remain cheerful. At the hotel, Charlie sulks and goes to call her mom for advice, however, Lilith does not answer. Charlie goes back inside before hearing a knock on the door. She discovers Alastor, the 'Radio Demon', and Vaggie warns her not to let him in. However, feeling it would go against what the hotel stands for, Charlie opens the door anyway. Alastor tells Charlie he wishes to help her out with the hotel but explains he does not believe that demons can be redeemed and he is only in it for the entertainment. Vaggie immediately dislikes him and explains to the ignorant Angel that Alastor appeared in Hell several decades ago and was somehow able to immediately take down Hell's most powerful demons, all the while broadcasting his carnage. Vaggie pleads with Charlie to make him leave, though Charlie decides can't turn him down and accepts his help, but heeds her father's words and refuses to make any deals. Alastor gets to work in finding staff for the hotel. First off, he brings in Niffty, a demon who rapidly begins to clean the place up. Then he teleports Husk into the building, who is furious at being dragged away from his poker game, though he is convinced to help after Alastor bribes him with alcohol. Vaggie demands Alastor take down the newly made bar, only for Angel to tackle her to the floor, stating they will keep it. Alastor launches into a musical number about how he'll help run the hotel, and how even though he still believes that the entire idea is worthless, the best they can do is change demons superficially. Just then, Sir Pentious arrives to ambush Alastor, only for the deer demon to use his powers and destroy the ship. The group then goes back to the hotel. Later, Sir Pentious got out of the hole and one of The Egg Bois asks to be shot with his ray gun. Category:Musicals